


Fallen

by nonamouse



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Multi, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris had scars on his back. </p>
<p>This is not about self harm, just for anyone's reference. I wrote this a long time ago under a different name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

"Oh, do not cry - be good children and we will all meet in heaven."  
-Andrew Jackson

1.

Chris had scars on his back. Two identical scars that dripped, pinky sliver, from the tops of his shoulder blades to the middle of his back.

One on each side of his spine.

They were oddly beautiful, twin stripes of color on the pale skin of his back.

2.

Justin was the first to notice them. They shone dimly as Chris bent to lace his shoes during a costume change. He reached out and ran the pad of his thumb down the tender, slick flash.

"What happened to you?" He whispered.

Chris shivered, hunched away, as though the wounds still pained him. "Nothing." He whispered. "Nothing."

The rest of the performance had been electric. They had never been better, never more on.

And later that night, when Justin again brushed his fingers down the length of the two scars, Chris didn't say a word. Justin's head swam with questions.

But he forgot how to speak when Chris sank into his body.

3.

Justin asked Joey about them.

About the scars.

He asked over breakfast. Joey didn't know. He'd never seen them before. He asked Chris about them. And with no small amount of reluctance, Chris pulled his T-shirt off to let Joey see.

Joey gasped. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Chris replied.

Joey impulsively traced a line of scar tissue, suddenly wanting to know what it would taste like. He wanted to ask. But Chris moaned and Joey forgot all his questions.

4.

Joey mentioned the scars to JC.

Almost casually. Like he was asking about the weather. Like it was nothing. JC invited Chris swimming. He wanted to see for himself.

Because these scars were definitely something.

Chris slipped his shirt off without reservation and slid eel-like into the chlorine blue water. He swam the length of the pool with easy grace and surfaced at the opposite end where JC sat waiting for him.

Chris braced his hands on either side of JC's knees.

JC slid a soft hand down the twin lines of scar tissue. "Who did this to you?" He whispered.

"No one." Chris replied. He slid forward in the water and pressed his face against the flat expanse of JC's belly. His hand slid into JC's shorts.

And JC no longer cared to know.

5.

Lance discovered the scars on his own. He brushed his hand up under Chris' shirt. His fingers stilled first on one scar, and then on the other.

"May I see?" He whispered. His bass voice transformed into a half growl.

Chris snapped off a nod and peeled away the thin cotton. Lance eyed the two marks carefully. Up one, and down the other, and then seared each with a soft, dry kiss.

Chris sighed softly. "Don't you wanna ask?"

Lance shook his head. "No," he whispered fondly, and licked the knob of bone at the top of Chris' spine. "Doesn't matter."

-End


End file.
